


Watercolors

by SandyRoses



Series: SVT Cuddle Fics [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Art, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Body Paint, Cake Frosting, Canon Compliant, Color Metaphors, Colors, Cute, Deal With It, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Birthday Yoon Jeonghan, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, Jeonghan is everyone's angel, M/M, Multi, Other, Painting, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god I love Jeonghan sm, inspired by a song, slight body worship, soft, soft boyfriends, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: It's Jeonghan's birthday, and the other members have some special surprises for him.





	Watercolors

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGEL! You've blessed this earth for 25 years and I hope you continue to do so for many more. Honestly I could fill up 100 pages talking about how amazing you are, but all already know how amazing Jeonghan is, so let's get right to the story!  
This was literally just a self-indulgent JeongHarem fic so  
yEEt

“Hyung! Hyung, wake up!” Jeonghan’s eyes opened to the feeling of someone gently shaking his shoulder, of a hand carding through his hair. He grumbled wordlessly, turning over, only for his nose to hit what felt like a knee, and he squeezed his eyes shut, determined to savor the last dregs of comfortable sleep. He was still so sleepy and comfortable...

“Happy birthday, angel,” a soft, familiar, loving voice whispered into his ear, and that finally made him open his eyes, looking into a smiling face that made his heart feel fuzzy feelings in his chest. Joshua’s eyes always looked so pretty when he smiled.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” murmured another voice, and Jeonghan looked over to see Jun sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his leg. “Well, I guess technically afternoon. How you feelin’?”

“Tired. Warm,” Jeonghan mumbled, reaching up to pull Joshua onto the bed with him. “Can’t I just sleep for a little bit longer? ‘S my birthday, after all, so you have to do what I say…”

“We would totally let you, but we have things to do today,” Joshua mumbled apologetically, bending down to give him several kisses- 25, to be precise. 

“It’ll be fun,” Jun added, crawling up his body to do the same. Despite his sleepiness and reluctance to get up, Jeonghan smiled; he loved basking in the affection of his members.

“Where’re the others? I thought Kwannie would have jumped on me by now."

“They’re out getting your gifts ready,” Joshua hummed, tugging at his blanket. “Don’t you wanna see? You need to get up if you wanna get your presents.”

“Can’t you be my present?” Jeonghan whined, but he sat up all the same when his blanket was in danger of being ripped off; he hadn’t worn a shirt to sleep that night and October mornings were starting to get chilly.

“That’s a given,” Joshua laughed, carding his fingers through Jeonghan’s sleep-messy hair. Jun nodded, littering kisses all over his bare shoulders, and Jeonghan sighed happily, pulling both of them into a hug, just so...content. He loved being able to love his members, and the love they returned to him was better than anything he could have asked for. 

“C’mon, let’s go downstairs. Cheol’s really excited,” Jun encouraged, nudging Jeonghan’s cheek with his nose in a very cat-like way.

“Alright, kitten, I’ll get up,” he finally conceded, and Jun smiled, so big and bright that Jeonghan smiled too, petting back the dancer’s hair fondly just because he couldn’t help it. 

When he’d donned one of Mingyu’s biggest, softest purple sweaters and a comfy pair of Seokmin’s jeans, he followed Jun and Joshua downstairs, where he was met with the lovely smell of lunch, courtesy of Mingyu, who was standing in the kitchen wearing a little frilly pink apron and looking almost comically excited. 

“Happy birthday hyung!” he squealed, running forward to trap Jeonghan in a hug that was a little too enthusiastic for I-just-woke-up Jeonghan. Still, Jeonghan was quite happy with the eager smattering of kisses he received, planting a kiss of his own on the highest point of Mingyu’s cheek, mumbling about how cute his big, puppy-like dongsaeng was. 

While cupping Mingyu’s face with one hand, he was distracted from the presence coming up behind him, but when he felt arms wrap around his waist, he didn’t jump at all.

“Hey there, beautiful. Happy birthday,” Seungcheol murmured against his neck, and Jeonghan smiled, patting Seungcheol’s arms on his waist. 

“Hi, Cheolie,” he hummed, turning around to accept his lot of kisses from the leader, pressed into his skin with a reverence and deep, unending passion that only one Choi Seungcheol seemed to be able to achieve.

In contrast, the loving little pecks that were left on his neck were characteristic of Chan, along with the gentle nuzzle against his cheek.

“Happy birthday, hyung!” Chan exclaimed happily, and if it were possible for Jeonghan to smile brighter, he would have, pulling his maknae into a tight hug, whispering a thank you into his hair and rubbing his back.

“We made you presents. I think you’ll really like Minghao hyung’s present,” Hansol piped up from the table, looking tired but elated, hands wrapped tightly around a mug of something steaming. Jeonghan couldn’t resist sweeping over and planting a kiss of his own on Hansol’s brow, and he giggled happily at the little smooch Hansol left on his jaw, then his cheek, then his lips. Hansol didn’t give out kisses often, so it felt like an extra special treat to get more than one on his birthday. 

“No spoilers!” Seungkwan hissed, sitting across from Hansol, reaching over to whack the rapper’s shoulder. Hansol whined, holding his shoulder, but Seungkwan was busy smiling at Jeonghan, eyes scrunched up from smiling so hard. “Happy birthday to our resident angel!” 

Jeonghan couldn’t resist preening as those in the room showered him with praise and kisses, and even though Jeonghan liked to be the parent of their group and look after everyone else, it definitely felt nice to be the one being pampered for a while. He could really get used to Hansol’s lips against his skin…

A little drunk on Wonwoo’s intense kisses, he pulled back to breathe, shooting a glance around the room. “Oh? Where’s my little sunflower?”

“Hao’s in the studio. He says your gift isn’t ready yet,” Soonyoung supplied, and Jeonghan nodded, a little disappointed at not being able to smooch his willowy dongsaeng but happy with the attention that Seokmin and Chan were giving him. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

“Is there anything you wanna do today? We really only had two big things planned,” Seungcheol explained, backhugging him tightly, rubbing his cheek against Jeonghan’s hair. 

“Mm...I kinda wanna just spend time with you guys,” Jeonghan shrugged, pulling Jun and Soonyoung into a hug. “That’s my favorite gift.”

“You’re the sweetest,” Joshua laughed, leaning in to let Jeonghan kiss him. 

“I am, aren’t I?” Jeonghan crowed, and Joshua’s eyebrow raised in that fondly amused look that straddled the line of resigned disappointment and affectionate acceptance. Jeonghan grinned at him, and Joshua rolled his eyes, leaning in for another kiss.

“So, you said you had two things planned?” he prompted.

“Well, three, really, but one of them’s a big surprise that Hao planned,” Seungkwan explained. “He can’t show it to you yet, but it’ll be ready by tonight.”

“Ooh, a surprise? I’m excited,” Jeonghan said eagerly. “Did you get me cake?”

“Yep. Your favorite,” Mingyu supplied cheerfully, carefully carrying a big, strawberry-covered cake and setting it on the table. “This is number one of your big events for today.”

“Oh, that looks amazing, Gyu, did you make that?” Jeonghan said wondrously, eyes wide as he whipped out his phone to take a photo. 

“With some help, yeah,” Mingyu admitted sheepishly, dipping his head.

“I almost don’t wanna eat it; it’s so pretty,” Jeonghan sighed wistfully, tapping his chin and debating the pros and cons of destroying that beautiful cake to eat some really good dessert…

“Wait! Wait, don’t do anything yet! I promise I’m here!” They all looked over at the sound of the door opening and closing, Minghao skidding in with his camera just in time to catch Jeonghan taking a breath to blow out the candles. “Happy birthday hyung!” he chirped, “smile for me?”

Jeonghan would have smiled even if Minghao didn’t say anything; his sunflower always made Jeonghan smile.

As he blew out the candles with help from Joshua and Seokmin, he heard the distinctive click of Minghao’s camera, the shutter going off several times as Hansol immediately grabbed a chunk of the cake with his bare hands and smeared it over Jeonghan’s cheek with a shit-eating grin. That was the only declaration of war Jeonghan needed, and within 15 minutes the cake had been demolished, smeared over faces and splattered on the walls and permanently staining expensive clothes they couldn’t care less about.

Jeonghan, covered in cake frosting, was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe, weak, soundless wheezes leaving his mouth as Soonyoung smashed cake into Seungkwan’s hair, which garnered an enraged screech that really only made Jeonghan laugh harder.

“You ok?” Joshua snickered, a large smear of frosting across both of his cheeks.

“Hurts,” Jeonghan managed to gasp out, clutching his stomach, sinking down against the wall, nearly crying from laughing so hard. Joshua patted his shoulder sympathetically, then left a smattering of gentle kisses against his cake-smeared face, which calmed Jeonghan down surprisingly quickly. Joshua was like that, calm and soothing.

“You taste like cake,” Jeonghan noted, unashamedly running his tongue across Joshua’s cheek to gather up the frosting. Buttercream; his favorite.

“Oh my god, did you just lick me?” Joshua gasped, sounding affronted, but Jeonghan knew his disgust was mostly just mocking, or else he would have ran to wash his face off.

“You had frosting there,” Jeonghan said dryly, pointing to his face. “And there, and there, and even in your hair. Ooh, I know what I want!” he called to the group suddenly and they all looked at him, curious. “Can I lick frosting off of Shua’s body for my birthday? Please?” He gave Joshua his best puppy eyes, who had gone bright red, clearly not expecting him to tell everyone that so bluntly. 

“I mean, we were planning to save the orgy for later, but…” Seungcheol looked at the others, who all shrugged amiably, and Jeonghan cheered, pulling Joshua closer, licking a stripe up his neck where there was a little smear of frosting. He smirked at the hitched breath Joshua let out, shamelessly letting his hands wander.

“C’mon, let’s go at least get the frosting out of your hair,” Joshua managed to say, and though Jeonghan whined at the lack of kissing, he nodded, toddling after Seungkwan into the bathroom to try and get the pink, sticky sweetness out of their hair.

“Did you guys really think of sex as one of my gifts?” Jeonghan huffed, running a hand through his damp hair to check for any lumps. “A little unoriginal, isn’t it?”

“Do you not like it? We just wanted to spoil you a little, but we could always do something else-”

“Shush, my little tangerine,” Jeonghan interrupted, putting a finger against Seungkwan’s lips to soothe the small pout there. “I am quite the pillow princess, as Wonwoo likes to say, so hell yes to getting pampered for my birthday. I’ve always wanted to watch all of you try to pleasure me at once.”

“Well when you put it like that…” Seungkwan mumbled, cheeks turning red as he looked away. Jeonghan laughed, pressing a kiss to the younger singer’s clean hair. 

“Relax, baby. I would love any present you could ever give me. I wouldn’t mind if you gave me a sparkly rock or something,” he soothed, and Seungkwan looked a little happier, tilting his head up to accept a proper kiss as Jeonghan smiled, though his smile turned to a smirk rather quickly.

“Also, I just really wanna lick frosting off of Joshua’s body.”

“Oh my god, hyung, you’re so gross.” Jeonghan just cackled at the look on Seungkwan’s face, disgusted but also a little amused, and gave his dongsaeng a wink. He wasn’t lying, after all.

When they got to Chan’s bedroom, which had a stupidly large bed for the express purpose of all of them either napping together, cuddling, or fucking, the others were all either naked or quickly getting there, and much to Joshua’s indignance (and Jeonghan’s delight), Mingyu had literally brought a small cup of frosting with him and was drawing little hearts on his chest and pelvis with it. 

“Why am I letting you do this?” Joshua sighed, but he made no move to stop Mingyu, instead giving Jeonghan a resigned look. “The things I’ll do for you because I love you…"

“Aww, so sweet,” Jeonghan cooed, looking around at them all, taking in the fact that goddamn he loved all of them so, so much, and he really would be willing to do absolutely anything for them if they asked. “Ugh, you’re all so pretty. How am I supposed to touch all of you at once?”

“You won’t have to. Tonight is your night, so you can sit back and let us handle it,” Jun huffed, waving a hand. “See? Gyu even brought frosting for you.” Joshua groaned, but didn’t protest, and Jeonghan giggled, making a show of taking off all his clothes before sliding onto the bed, where multiple pairs of hands immediately caressed his body. He shivered at the ghosting touch, but quickly smiled, resting comfortably between Seungcheol’s legs, his back against the leader’s chest.

“C’mere,” he insisted, making grabby hands for Joshua, who offered a shy little smile before straddling his legs, laying his hands on Jeonghan’s shoulders. “So pretty…”

“You’re pretty too, Hannie,” Joshua laughed quietly, pressing a smooch to Jeonghan’s jaw. “Now didn’t you want to lick me off? The stickiness is kinda getting to me.”

“Oh trust me, you’re gonna be a lot sticker later if I have any say in things,” Jeonghan warned eagerly. “And since it’s my birthday, I have the ultimate say in things, so…”

“...I love you,” Joshua sighed instead of saying anything else, but there was a laugh in his voice, and Jeonghan smiled, shivering as multiple pairs of hands ran up his chest, fingers settling around his throat, in his hair, against his heart, in the dip of his pelvis. So much contact was a little overwhelming as always, but in a good way, a way that got him addicted to his lovers’ touches, made him eager to come back for more. 

“Love you too,” the others whispered, adding their affection as lips started landing against Jeonghan’s skin, light and gentle at first, then more searing, hotter and hotter until Jeonghan burned with their love. 

It was a good burning.

* * *

He had no idea how much time had passed, but by the time Mingyu finally pulled out, Jeonghan was thoroughly exhausted and covered in sticky white fluid; a sense of satisfaction lingered deep in his bones as he licked his lips clean. 

“That was a lovely present,” he announced tiredly, garnering some laughs from all over the bed.

“It won’t be your last,” Minghao piped up from where he and Hansol were smushed together, cuddling. Jeonghan propped himself up on his elbows curiously, eyebrow raised, but Minghao only smiled.

“After we all clean up, I’ll show you,” he promised. 

“...Alright,” Jeonghan shrugged, making grabby hands for Wonwoo, who’d stood up already, stretching his back with a groan, body making an elegant curve in the dim light. Jeonghan would have stared forever, but he was really starting to want to get clean. 

When he was bundled up in a towel, Minghao gave him a pair of pants but no shirt and told him to sit still on the bed for a second. Jeonghan obeyed, curious as Minghao pulled a long length of black cloth out of a drawer.

“Hao, I’d love to go a few more rounds, but I’m deadass exhausted and I don’t think I can-”

“No, it’s not for sex, idiot,” Minghao huffed, cheeks pinking slightly. “I just need you close your eyes for a bit while I get your present ready. It’s sort of a big gift from all of us at once.”

“...Ok,” Jeonghan said warily, letting Minghao tie the cloth around his eyes.

“Can you see anything?”

“Nope.”

“Good. I’ll be back in like, five minutes.” Jeonghan heard the sound of footsteps, then the door opening and closing, and he tapped his fingers against the clean sheets Jihoon and Mingyu had put down, enjoying the silken feel. He felt a little exposed without a shirt, but the room was warm and he felt content, too lax to bother getting up.

He instinctively raised his head when the door opened, curious as to who it was. It had barely been two minutes.

“It’s me,” Jihoon called, and Jeonghan felt the bed dip next to him. He smiled, reaching out to carefully lay his fingers on Jihoon’s face, cupping his cheek. “Do you like your birthday so far?”

“I loved it. I love you. I love all of you,” Jeonghan said earnestly, leaning forward to press a tender kiss to Jihoon’s forehead. “Thank you for loving me and letting me love you.”

“You’re our angel,” Jihoon said simply, and Jeonghan hugged him tightly, running his fingers through the younger singer’s hair fondly. 

“You all feel like angels to me,” he confessed, and even if he couldn’t see it, he could almost feel Jihoon smiling when the younger hugged him back tightly, nuzzling his cheek.

Jeonghan turned his head when he heard the door open again. “‘M back!” Minghao called, voice sounding weirdly muffled. Judging by the sounds of more footsteps, the others were all coming in too, and Jeonghan wondered what their last present would be.

“So...honestly, we couldn’t figure out what to get you at first, hyung,” Minghao admitted, and Jeonghan felt a hand in his hair, “but I suggested something that we all liked, so...happy birthday, hyung. We love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Jeonghan said again, catching Minghao’s long fingers and pressing a kiss to them. “So, so much.”

Minghao’s fingers brushed against his cheek, and he smiled, following the touch. “This...might feel a bit strange at first, but just trust us, ok?” Minghao hummed quietly, and Jeonghan nodded.

“I trust you with my life.” Several people kissed his cheeks for that, so he assumed he’d made them happy, but he did wonder what Minghao meant when it would feel strange. What were they going to do? Did it have something to do with why he wasn’t wearing a shirt? Would they give him a new sweater or something? He’d been wanting some more layers ever since the weather got colder-

He gasped at the first touch of something wet and warm and soft to the bare skin of his chest, and his eyes widened behind the blindfold. More similar sensations appeared on his shoulders, his back, his neck, his collarbones, his arms, all over.

Were...were they painting on him? He could tell they were using some kind of brush and warm water, likely to not make him too cold, and the notion made him...unexpectedly emotional, honestly. That felt so...intimate, especially for Minghao, who painted such beautiful things on normal canvasses. The fact they were using his body as their canvas made tears sting behind his eyes, and he tried not to sniffle, holding back a little whimper as a soft kiss was brushed against his cheek. 

To Jeonghan, the process both lasted forever and didn’t last long enough, and by the time the final brush on his left hand went away, he immediately wanted it back. He was also a little grateful; any more and he really would have started crying. 

“All done,” Minghao whispered, but as the blindfold was taken off from around his eyes, Jeonghan didn’t look down for a second, steeling himself to look at what they’d drawn. 

“Here,” Hansol hummed, pulling out the long mirror from inside the closet, and Jeonghan’s eyes widened when he saw himself. 

His upper body was covered in colors, ranging from a smattering of little pink hearts above his waist to a thick, black, choker-like line around his throat, to a peaceful clump of blue-purple clouds resting around his navel. A rainbow of little simple bird shapes adorned his left shoulder, and on his right, there was a purple rose. His hands were decorated with painted-on rings, his stomach dotted with cute little hearts, and right over his heart, in black ink, the words “we love you” sat proudly, almost boasting their importance.

Jeonghan looked at himself in the mirror and saw tears start to drip down his own face as he turned to look at his back, which was decorated with angel wings and a halo at the base of his neck, a four-pointed star between his shoulder blades, a red rose curling around his waist. 

“Oh my god,” he whispered, looking at the art on his body. “Oh my god.” He didn’t know what else to say; for once in his life, he was completely and utterly speechless.

“...Do you like it?” Minghao asked shyly, and, unable to find the words, Jeonghan nodded, still crying as he observed the splashes of color that decorated his body. It was like each of his members had spilled a little of their love onto him in the form of drawings and colors and he...he didn’t know what to say. It was beautiful. It was more than beautiful.

“Hao said that an angel like you deserves to shine with color,” Seungcheol hummed, picking up his brush and painting a little red heart right onto Jeonghan’s cheek. “The rest of us agree. Happy birthday, Jeonghannie. We love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he whispered frantically, pulling Seungcheol into a kiss. “Oh my god, I love you so much. I don’t know how to tell you how much I love you.”

“We understand, don’t worry,” Joshua soothed, but he let Jeonghan pull him into a series of kisses anyway, petting his hair and gently wiping away his tears until Jeonghan was just sniffling into Jun’s chest.

“It’ll wash off easily, so if you wanna get it off now…” Minghao shrugged, waving at the designs, but Jeonghan firmly shook his head.

“I’m gonna get all of these tattooed onto my body,” he declared, ignoring Minghao’s surprised look. “...Ok maybe I won’t do that right now but I sure as hell am keeping these on tonight. I love them so much. Can you take pictures of them so I can look at them later?”

“Of- of course,” Minghao stammered, clearly having not expected Jeonghan to react so positively to his gift.

One impromptu photoshoot later, Jeonghan was lying in the middle of a comfortable snuggle pile, Chan pulled up close to his chest, Wonwoo spooning him from behind. 

“Thank you for today. I loved it,” he whispered against Chan’s hair, petting his maknae’s hair back. “I love you guys so much.” 

“We love you too, Hannie,” Joshua called softly from a few people over. “Happy birthday.” There was a chorus of agreements and little “happy birthday”’s here and there, which made Jeonghan smile uncontrollably, cheeks heating up. He kind of wanted to wiggle around and kick out his feet and just scream to the world how much he fucking loved each and every one of the people laying around him, but he settled for hugging Chan closer and pressing a kiss to his nose, smiling adoringly.

“Love you,” he whispered again, and he felt a soft kiss on his collarbones, where there was a pretty picture of a crescent moon and a strawberry.

Even in the dark, Jeonghan could feel every part of his body where their brushes had touched his skin, and he reveled in the slightly tingly feeling, relishing the marks like a claim on his body. They made him feel mushy inside all over again, and he bit back a squeal, filled with so much love.

And as he was about to drift off, feeling more content than ever, a voice whispered some soft words; he couldn’t quite tell who it was, but he smiled anyway as his eyes drifted closed.

“Happy birthday, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love??? Yoon Jeonghan??? SM???? Please give him the respect he deserves??  
Also this was (very, very loosely) inspired by the song Watercolors by Will Jay, but a lot less sad  
I just wanted them to paint on Jeonghan bc I thought it would be soft and intimate idk I just like the concept


End file.
